epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Ace
The Space Ace, also known as the Space Suit in EBF4, is a male armor found in . Its hat counterpart is the Space Helmet. Description The Space Suit is an astronaut's space suit, though it lacks boots and gloves. The Space Suit is a defensively oriented male armor. In EBF4, it greatly boosts , , , and , and grants immunity to , , and at max level. It also can randomly summon Scanbot between turns, though this has no practical combat effect. In ''EBF5, ''it no longer has a Thunder resistance, but now has a resistance to the Heavy and Light statuses, which both become immunities at max level. It now boosts the damage of Thunder skills, will randomly cast Flare between turns, and at max level, defending will give the user the Regen status. Found inside a chest in the Iron Fortress, the chest is guarded by some foes. * * |lvl1HP = 5% |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 15% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 30% |lvl5DEF = 40% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 30% |lvl5MDF = 40% |resist1type = StatusPair |resist1 = Chill+Freeze |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Heavy+Light |res2num = long100 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Stun |res3num = long100 |AutoSkillChance = (60%) |DefendStatusPower = 3x |item21 = Super Tape |item21number = 2 |item31 = Plastic |item31number = 2 |item41 = Nano Fibre |item41number = 1 |item42 = Plastic |item42number = 2 |item51 = Nano Fibre |item51number = 1 |item52 = Lecko Brick |item52number = 1 |item53 = Plastic |item53number = 4}} Found in the Waste Disposal Plant, in the top chest on the screen with the first Defender encounter, blocked by a battle that appears as a Swordslinger. |lvl1HP = 5% |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 15% |lvl1MP = 5% |lvl2MP = 5% |lvl3MP = 5% |lvl4MP = 10% |lvl5MP = 15% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 30% |lvl5DEF = 40% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 30% |lvl5MDF = 40% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Freeze |res2num = long100 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Stun |res3num = long100 |item21 = Microcontroller |item21number = 6 |item31 = Blank CD |item31number = 2 |item32 = Glass |item32number = 4 |item41 = Plastic |item41number = 5 |item42 = 7-Segment Display |item42number = 7 |item43 = Blank CD |item43number = 2 |item51 = RAM Chip |item51number = 2 |item52 = 7-Segment Display |item52number = 2 |item53 = Red LED |item53number = 5}} |lvl1HP = 5% |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 25% |lvl5DEF = 30% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 325% |lvl5MDF = 30% |lvl1ACC = -10% |lvl2ACC = -10% |lvl3ACC = -10% |lvl4ACC = -10% |lvl5ACC = -10% |lvl1EVA = -10% |lvl2EVA = -10% |lvl3EVA = -10% |lvl4EVA = -10% |lvl5EVA = -10% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Wet |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Freeze |res2num = long100 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Stun |res3num = long100 |item21 = Microcontroller |item21number = 6 |item31 = Blank CD |item31number = 2 |item32 = Glass |item32number = 4 |item41 = Plastic |item41number = 5 |item42 = 7-Segment Display |item42number = 7 |item43 = Blank CD |item43number = 2 |item51 = RAM Chip |item51number = 2 |item52 = 7-Segment Display |item52number = 2 |item53 = Red LED |item53number = 5}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Male Armor Category:Matt Category:Lance Category:NoLegs